Pigment suspensions are used for producing coating suspensions for coating such items as pharmaceutial tablets or pills, confectionary pieces, and the like. The pigment suspension is typically stirred into a larger volume of solution to produce a coating suspension which is used in the coating process. One process of coating is generally known as film coating in which the coating solution includes a film forming polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,323 to Endicott et al. discloses examples of film coating. Another technique, frequently used, with respect to confectionary pieces, is generally known as sugar coating, in which the pigment suspension is added to a sugar syrup solution of sugar and water.
Pigment suspensions for use in making coating suspensions are preferably sold having a concentration of pigment as high as possible. However, as the concentration of pigment increases, the suspension becomes more viscous and tends to reach a point where it becomes difficult to pour from its container. Over time, a thick suspension of pigment may even harden to the extent of becoming unusable.
In developing a high concentration pigment suspension, it is desirable to obtain a product in which the pigment particles form a stable suspension and will not settle. The need is for a pigment suspension which will readily pour from its container and will maintain its uniform properties during both transportation and storage, until ready for application in a coating suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,984 to Signorino discloses a pigment suspension which claims to achieve a high concentration of pigment in a non-aqueous solvent. This pigment suspension consists of pigment particles, a protective colloid such as hydroxypropyl cellulose, and a non-aqueous solvent such as ethanol. Signorino discloses that as the pigment particles are added to the solvent, the mixture becomes too viscous, and the further addition of the protective colloid serves to suspend the particles and reduce the viscosity.
In view of the increasingly strict requirements of governmental regulating agencies in regard to the use of organic solvents, it has become desirable to obtain an aqueous pigment suspension. A high content of pigment is not normally possible and the present invention involved a search for a combination of ingredients which would permit a high content of pigment particles in an aqueous suspension. However, the invention is also applicable to suspensions in organic solvents which include a sufficient amount of water to dissolve what is referred to below as the viscosity reducing agent.